Rose Reveals
by Rebarka
Summary: Rose tells her mom and dad about her engagement to none other than Scorpius Malfoy but will her dad accept it?


Rose reveals

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any part of the franchise, no matter how much I wish it.

When I was younger my dad was my favorite person. When I had a bad dream he would make me hot chocolate and sit talking with me until I fell asleep again. I was his little girl and I loved that.

When I got my owl from Hogwarts he was so proud telling me I would be fine, encouraging me. I thought he would be mad when I was sorted into Ravenclaw, instead he laughed until red in the face (admittedly not hard if you are a Weasley) and told me I obviously took after my mother.

The one rule with him was to stay away from the Malfoy boy. It was easy… until it wasn't. We started dating in our 6th year. He was in Gryffindor and we had avoided each other for years until our potions professor paired us up on a project. The rest, as they say, is history. This is why I am standing outside my house three years after my Hogwarts graduation with Scorpius Malfoy about to tell my dad that we were getting married.

"Rose, are you alright?" Scorpius inquires.

"No I am not alright. This will never work. He is going to kill you Scorpius" I whisper harshly.

"I will be fine" he sooths.

He reaches out and knocks on the door. Oh gosh, what are we doing? My mom answers the door her hair messily thrown up in a bun, tendrils of curls desperately trying to escape their captivity. I got mom's curls and dad's hair colour.

"Rose, honey I didn't know you were coming home today." She smiles at me. "Oh I am surprised to see Scorpius with you, come in."

"Thanks mum. I decided to surprise you" My visit wasn't the only surprise she would be getting today.

"Yes and what a surprise it is, pardon my appearance," she aims the last part at Scorpius "I was working on assignments for the Ministry."

Scorpius seemingly mute up to this point asks, "What do you do for the ministry Mrs. Weasley?" He already knew of course, I had told him years ago.

"Please call me Hermione no one calls me Mrs. Weasley," mum replies, "I work for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement"

"Impressive," he smiles at her. He wanted to work for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as well. She smiles at him again and ushers us into the living room.

"Where's dad?" I ask.

"He should be getting home from work any minute" mum answers.

"Right! I forgot he works late on Fridays" I murmur. "How's Hugo? I haven't heard from him in forever"

"He is great, I saw him last week. He is enjoying his time researching muggles and their way of life."

"That's great; I can't wait to read his novel"

"Yeah, I am really excited as well" Scorpius chimes in. He had always liked Hugo.

"He let me see a rough draft" Hermione beams with pride, lighting the room up with her pleasure. "It was excellent, of course I had some notes" she added as an afterthought. Just then the door flew open and their standing in front of me was my father.

"Rosie" he yells picking me up with his vise like grip "I didn't know you where coming to visit." He hadn't noticed Scorpius yet.

"Ronald, put away your shoes and coat" mom yelled indignantly. "You're tracking mud all over my perfectly clean house" continuing her chastisement and pushing him towards the doorway. After putting away the offending items of clothing he returned, only to notice Scorpius.

"Malfoy, to what do we owe the pleasure?" he asks with thinly veiled contempt.

"Uh actually we have something to tell you both" I say quickly.

"You have something to tell us, both of you?" dad seemed to be desperately searching for a reason for him to be here.

"Yes, both of us" I smile sheepishly then taking a breath I finally say the words that scared me so much, "We are engaged"

"Rosie" dad looks like all the wind has been knocked out of him.

"Dad, we have been dating for 4 years now and we are ready to move forward with our lives," I look at him pleadingly. I can see the battle raging within him, the blue eyes that mirrored my own looking so lost and confused. "Please daddy be ok with this, please."

Finally he looks at Scorpius with the same look of uncertainty I had seen before. Mum reaches over and grasps his hand. She has already come to terms with it all. Dad is the wildcard.

"You love my daughter?" he asks Scorpius.

"More than I ever thought I could love somebody," he answers and I feel my eyes get watery.

"I love you too" I whisper to him and he smiles. Then we both look at dad waiting for his response.

"Alright" he says finally.

"Are you ready?" he asks holding out his arm. I smile down at the white lace encasing my body, the little white buttons holding the dress tight against me. Mom had let me wear her dress which makes this day even more special.

"Yes, I'm ready" I say as I hear them play my cue. At the end of the aisle I could see Scorpius beaming with happiness.

Just before dad handed me over he leaned in and whispered "You know I still don't like him." I just laughed and walked into my new life. Safe in the knowledge I would always be daddies little girl.

A/N so there it is I hope you enjoyed. I am sorry if any of the characters where OOC.


End file.
